mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
PAC-MAN
|caption = PAC-MAN, as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. |universe = |debut = (1980) |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |species = PAC-PERSON |gender = Male |alignment = Good |creator = Tōru Iwatani |japanese = |english = |company = BANDAI NAMCO Games }} PAC-MAN ( ) is the star of the long-running series beginning with the 1980 arcade game of the same name. He is a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2, following his appearance in . Character description PAC-MAN's original design came when his creator Tōru Iwatani stated that the character's shape was inspired by a pizza missing a slice, however, he admitted in a 1986 interview that this was a half-truth and the character design also came from simplifying and rounding out the Japanese character for mouth, "kuchi" (口). The original artwork used to promote the arcade game roughly represented him as a round, yellow being with large black eyes, a small nose, orange gloves and red shoes. This, however, was not kept consistent with the North American release, where PAC-MAN's design was considerably changed to a small blob-like yellow being with round red eyes and large nude feet. With he passing of the time, PAC-MAN would remain in his original design for all the releases of his games, with some minor changes. PAC-MAN was trained to be the protector for his home land, PAC-LAND, from the ghost that plague it, aided by the Super Pellets that allows him to eat the ghosts. He is also a gluttonous person, eating large amounts of food, that, within his series, can be considered usually a distraction. He also has a family which includes his wife Mrs. PAC-MAN, his son PAC-MAN Jr., and his daughter Baby PAC-MAN. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 .]] PAC-MAN was revealed to be a playable character on May 29, 2016 during an emergency Dev Blog post, following a series of leaks. His sprite design, along with his moveset, is based on his appearance in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. SSF2 Beta hoax Before his actual confirmation as a playable character, though, on the third day of the APEX 2015 McLeodGaming stream, [[Gregory McLeod|Gregory Cleod9 McLeod]] "accidentally" opened the private build of the game revealing a character selection screen with PAC-MAN between and . Though this was at first believed to be an unintentional leak, it was later exposed that the render was taken from a former developer's DeviantArt account, proving the accidental leak was an intentional hoax done to mess with the fans—something that is further evidenced by the fact that the supposed render is of significantly lower quality than the rest of SSF2's character portraits. Even more condemning was the gameplay shown from said private build on stream which showed that PAC-MAN was, indeed, still an Assist Trophy. The infamous screenshot came back in a series of images uploaded on LightShot.com. This time however, it came accompanied with screenshots of the Steel Diver stage that had yet to be revealed at that time. Trivia *PAC-MAN was originally implemented in SSF2 as an Assist Trophy character before his eventual playable debut in an official game. **This eventually led PAC-MAN to become a playable character SSF2, making him one of two characters to switch from an Assist Trophy to a playable character, the other being . Category:Jokes and hoaxes of Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Third-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:BANDAI NAMCO Games